User blog:TylerHammerofficial/TylerHammerofficial Reviews
"I't wasn't absolute trash...but it was damn well close."' Code Lyoko Evolution '''was a desperate attempt to make money due to the lack of creative ability by MoonScoop, who in the long-run lost their rights and went bankrupt all because they didn't feel like reading reviews. Let's say this as nice as possible "could've used your head'". The Business part of this shouldn't even begin to describe how this show actually was. Let's dive into detail. Code Lyoko Evolution was a decently good show... in CGI terms, besides making Odd look like a 5th grader and Yumi like '''Dora the Explorer'. Point is, the rest of it was absolutely terrible. There was barely any call-back to the original show, as if the writers and producers said "Fuck this, forget any connections and really everything that ocurred in Season(s) 1-4, let's write something that WE like." '''The basis for Code Lyoko Evolution was so Aelita could basically Skype call her mom (with the exception that her Mother was gone for 23.5 minutes out of every episode) except for that one episode where she abandons Jeremy to literally go hug her mom in a building. Only to find out that '''SHE'S A SPECTRE! '''I mean think about the logic there... makes me want to vomit. Suprisingly, the only character that I held to standards was Odd. '''Gulliver Bevernage-Benhadj '''literally put the show on his back and dragged it throughout it's twenty-six episodes and twenty-three minute run-time. My other problem was including Laura, teasing it like she was going to Lyoko with epic music and what not, then all for nothing (she ain't going). Pauline is a nice ladie (talked to her before), but she really wasn't meant to be an Actor, especially for Code Lyoko. Really what MoonScoop wanted to add was tension between Jeremy and Aelita, and they damn sure did. Some hot blonde nerd starts hitting on Aelita's man (not really a man). Her character had too many problems that really weren't cleared up before the show wrapped. Laura was left with lots of questions going into the future. Even fan-projects have come up with theories and tried to provide context behind the character. Mysterious discount Scientist appears from nowhere with Aelita's mom (Anthea). Now '''Professor. Lowell Tyron '''actually was menacing (sorta) I mean he is way too arrogant and refused to see anything but his success. Tyron is the only way the show even made an impact on the Universe. His character showed limited context as to what went on in Project Carthage. However, this character barely scratched the surface. His little butler driver and phone from 2000 can do the talking for him. BIG PROBLEMS: Barely any call-backs. No Relationships... Sissi has blonde hair. NO KIWI. Mediocre actors (besides Gulliver) Wasted Money Jim was also Principal Delmas.. Laura '''Final Thoughts: For the love of all that is Holy, don't watch this unless you want context for possible continuations, or just wanna get bored and pass out. I would highly recommend it for that. Category:Blog posts